Un Poco De Esperanza
by StarZuviri
Summary: Jill Valentine de apenas 18 años de edad, conocerá a dos personas que cambiaran su vida por completo... el Capitán Chris Redfield y el sargento Leon Scott Kennedy; Jill junto a su gran amigo Piers Nivans, vivirán cosas que solo traerán tragedias, pero tal vez cosas buenas también...
1. Capitulo 1- La Petición De Piers

_Prologo_

_Perspectiva de Jill…_

_-Piers estaba frente a mí de rodillas suplicando que lo acompañara a una fiesta que haría Jake un compañero de nuestra clase. Yo mientras estaba sentada en la orilla de mi cama lo veía, esto era el colmo- Por favor Jill –dijo mientras seguía rogando para que lo acompañara- Yo no voy a fiestas, Nivans –se puso de pie, su expresión era otra, estaba enojado, iba de un lado a otro en mi habitación, sin más que hacer, me puse de pie y seria conteste- Esta bien Piers, te acompaño –el solo sonrió y empezó a saltar con un infante, yo solo reí al ver como actuaba- te compre una ropa que te va a gustar –yo solo me puse las manos en la cara para tapar mi expresión de enojo, odiaba cuando me compraba ropa, pero ya que hacia- Paso por ti a las 8 ¿vale? –Me recosté en la cama y me tape la cara con las manos- ¿Cómo lo haces Piers?_

_En la fiesta…_

_-Maldición, todos aquí están fumando, me dolía la cabeza, sentía que me iba a explotar, sentía que me iba a desmayar y cuando pensé que caería al piso algo, mejor dicho, alguien me sostuvo- ¿Estás bien? –Dijo con una voz cálida, me ayudo a enderezarme, yo solo mantenía mi mano en mi cabeza- Te mentiría si digo que si –el me seguía tomando de los hombros para evitar que me cayera- Mmm… no te ves bien –resbalo sus manos hasta las mías- Ven, te voy a sacar de aquí –no lograba ver nada por el humo, parecía que este lugar se estaba incendiando pero no, solo era provocado por jóvenes fumadores. Subimos unas escaleras que conducían al segundo piso y entramos a una habitación, parecía la habitación principal, por el bello decorado de la misma; tomamos asiento en la cama, creo que se me estaba pasando el dolor-¿Mejor? -pregunto algo preocupado, aun no le había visto la cara, que tal que se estaba aprovechando de mi estado para hacerme algo, pero por el tono de su pregunta no lo creo- Si, estoy mejor que allá afuera –soltó una leve risa, cuando logre sentir menos dolor de cabeza lo voltee a ver, sorpresa, era demasiado guapo- Estas guapo, no lo niego –el solo se sonrojo, y yo no sé porque había dicho eso, siempre que pensaba que alguien era guapo no se lo decía, solo me lo reservaba, tal vez el humo me hizo mucho daño- Mmm… gracias, tú también eres linda –no pude aguantar la risa al oír eso, solo una persona me había dicho eso en toda mi vida y era Piers, pero eso es harina de otro costal- Pues, gracias por el cumplido –tomo mi mano y la empezó acariciar, yo no evite sonrojarme con semejante acción. Se acerco a mi hasta el punto en que sus labios estaban muy cerca de los míos- No es un cumplido, es la verdad -me tomo de los hombros y me acerco lo suficiente para darme un beso, el primer beso que me habían dado, tan duradero y dulce como siempre pensé que sería, hubo algo que no me permitió alejarme del y rechazarlo, pero me sentía bien, aun por un momento me sentía bien. Se aparto de mí y solo sonrió, no pude evitar sonrojarme nuevamente- Nunca me habían besado así –dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama, se moría por dormir, pero este no era el lugar adecuado, así que hice lo que pude por levantarlo y ponerlo de pie. Cuando por fin lo hice, vi la hora en mi reloj de mano, faltaban 3 minutos para que fueran la 1 de la mañana, ya debía irme y olvidarme del y lo que había pasado, pues no lo volvería a ver de nuevo- Ya tengo que irme –el me miro y con un mano se acomodo el cabello lacio y oscuro- Yo también debo retirarme, ¿me acompañas hasta la entrada? –solo asenté con la cabeza. Al llegar a la puerta cada quien tomo caminos separados, tome un taxi para que me llevara a casa, solo venia pensando en ese beso, no podía evitar sonreír al recordar ese momento. Cuando llegue a casa no tuve la fuerza suficiente para ir a mi habitación, así que me acosté en el sofá y ahí dormí plácidamente.- _


	2. Capitulo 2- El Reencuentro

_Capitulo 1.- El Reencuentro_

_Perspectiva de Jill…_

_-Hija despierta –alguien decía mientras me movía para despertar, rodé pero al no recordar que estaba en el sofá caí al suelo, logrando así despertar por completo- Ah, buenos días papá –el solo me miro algo enojado, me levante del suelo y me sobe la cabeza que me dolía por el golpe al caer al piso- Valentine se te hace tarde para ir a la preparatoria, si llegas tarde vas a ver –dio la media vuelta y subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación, el trabajaba en el turno nocturno en una empresa de negocios; vi la hora, faltaban 15 minutos para que se hicieran las 8 de la mañana- Mierda –subí corriendo las escaleras y entre a mi habitación azotando la puerta, me quite la ropa como pude, me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha raída, para quitar el olor a humo de mi cuerpo, pero lo que no quería quitar era ese beso que me había dado aquel hombre, me percate que era algunos años mayor que yo por sus rasgos, además que joven aparte de Piers se mantiene en forma en estos días. Al salir de la ducha me seque lo mejor que pude, seleccione la ropa que me pondría, algo sencillo, una blusa azul con algo de negro, un pantalón de mezclilla un poco blanco tirándole al gris, unas botas del mismo color y los guantes negros con la palma blanca que tanto me gustaban. Acomode los libros y libretas que tocaban hoy en la mochila, tome las llaves, celular y dinero, y salí como rayo de la casa, le hice la parada a un taxi vacio que iba pasando y me subí en el- A la preparatoria Umbrella por favor –dije algo agitada-_

_En la aula de clases… Perspectiva de Piers…_

_-Tenia los auriculares puestos, miraba el celular para ver la hora, Jill se había retrasado 15 minutos, al igual que el maestro que no llegaba, entonces la vi entrar al salón algo agitada, había corrido para llegar hasta aquí. Se sentó en el asiento que estaba enfrente de mí y solo respiraba, saque una botella de agua de mi mochila y se la di- Gracias Piers –tan pronto se la di empezó a tomar agua. Me quite los auriculares, tome mi celular y le mostré la hora- 15 minutos tarde Jill –me miro enojada, se puso de pie y me señalo con la botella- Tal vez HUBIERA llegado temprano si no hubiera asistido a la fiesta esa –solo me reí y ella también no evito sacar una sonrisa de esos lindos labios. Vi al maestro entrar al salón y con los ojos le di la señal para que se sentara- _

_Perspectiva de Jill…_

_-Mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, era él, el mismo hombre que me había sacado del infierno para llevarme por unos segundos al cielo, empezó a escribir su nombre en el pizarrón- Buenos días alumnos soy el maestro Leon Scott Kennedy y seré su nuevo maestro de Historia –observaba a todos algo serio, quería hacer creer que era el maestro malo, en cuanto volteo a verme hizo una expresión de sorprendido y volteo a otra parte, mierda me reconoció. Se acerco al escritorio y saco unas hojas de su maletín- Se que esto está muy trillado pero por favor, quiero que en estas hojas escriban una pequeña biografía de ustedes y pongan al final que quieren ser en esta vida, por favor obténganse de escribir cosas ofensivas porque si lo hacen me veré obligado en ponerles cero en el registro y romper su trabajo ¿entendido? –todos al unisonó contestamos que si, paso las hojas a los primeros de la fila y tomo asiento, saco un libro de su escritorio y antes de empezar a leer- Por último, si no es mucha molestia… si tienen una foto de ustedes péguenla o engrápenla con la hoja, así será más fácil identificarlos, empiecen a trabajar –tome una hoja que me pasaron y se las pase a Piers, empecé a escribir, me basto con la mitad de la hoja, ahora una imagen mía, no traía imágenes mías, entonces Piers toco mi hombro y voltee a verlo- Ten, te la tome cuando fuimos a ya sabes donde hace un año –solo tome la foto, el pegaría una que nos tomamos hace unos cuantos días, esa tarde me la pase genial con él en el parque. Cuando termine lleve el trabajo hasta el escritorio de Leon y lo puse junto con los demás, Piers venía detrás de mí y puso su trabajo encima del mío. No tenía nada que hacer, solo esperar a que la hora terminara, por suerte unos minutos después sonó la campana, guardo sus cosas y los trabajos en el maletín, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta- Los veo mañana junto con sus trabajos revisados, que pasen buen día –_


	3. Capitulo 3- Conociendo Un Poco De Ella

**Hola, muy buenas...**

**Este capitulo esta mas largito y espero que os guste :)... Quiero aclarar:**

**1.- Cada personaje narra por su parte.**

**2.- Cuando aparece - es que piensas o hacen algo, si os confunde eso puedo optar por poner ().**

**Gracias Emili-MadeInHeaven por tus consejitos te lo agradezco.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son de Capcom..<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Conociendo Un Poco... (Nos Volvemos A Encontrar Capitan)<em>**

**_En la casa…_**

**_Leon: *cansado* -me senté en el sofá- son demasiados trabajos, a veces pienso que es mejor que matar zombies, bueno –saque los trabajos del maletín y los puse en la mesa- mmm… vamos a ver –después 30 min ya me había leído la mitad de los trabajos, tome uno al azar pero… era ella… tome el trabajo y observe la foto, y me entusiasme tanto- ¡si es la chica de la fiesta!... vamos a ver…_**

_Nombre: Jill Valentine_

_Edad: 18 años_

_Padre: Kenny Carter_

_Nací en una ciudad llamada Raccon City (Lugar inexistente) mi madre murió en un accidente provocado, al parecer exploto la planta nuclear de Raccon City, solo hubo pocos sobrevivientes… mi padre murió dos años después, fui adoptada por un joven empresario, Kenny Carter (se la pasa más ocupado en sus asuntos que apoyando en mi vida cotidiana). Me gustaría trabajar en la Alianza para la Evaluación de la Seguridad frente al Bioterrorismo (B.S.A.A por sus siglas en Ingles; de hecho hace un año mi compañero Piers Nivans y yo fuimos a unas ''audiciones'' para entrar a la agencia, pero no hemos sabido nada desde entonces). _

**_León: *sorprendido* ella sobrevivió a lo de Raccon City *pensativo* mmm… con que quiere trabajar en la B.S.A.A., es algo raro, tal vez porque Chris aparte de ser uno de los fundadores de la organización, también sobrevivió junto conmigo y muchos más a lo de Raccon City. Tal vez crea que él le dará información sobre lo ocurrido. –Termine de leer los trabajos y los califique, vi la hora en mi celular- mmm… 10:49 pm –me levante del sofá, comí algo que había preparado en la mañana, termine y me dirigí a mi habitación, me recosté en la cama y dormí-_**

**_Jill: -estaba recostada en mi cama, como demonios es que Leon ahora es mi maestro, no debí haber ido a esa fiesta- *susurrando* maldición –no me enoja el hecho de que ahora el me de clases, si no que el… me gusta, e imagino que lo nuestro no podría ser, o eso creo yo- ¿Qué debo hacer?_**

**_Al día siguiente en la preparatoria…_**

**_Piers: *estresado* -me estire en mi asiento y mire a Jill que estaba sentada a mi derecha- se nota que el maestro de Química nos odia_**

**_Jill: -ya me dolía la cabeza con tantos problemas y actividades- si te creo, tanta tarea, lo bueno es que mañana no toca_**

**_Piers: -se veía más estresada que yo, esto de la química nunca le ha gustado- ¿Qué clase sigue?_**

**_Jill: -me dolía tanto la cabeza que ni si quiera quise pensar, así que saque una agenda de la mochila y vi la ultima pagina- mmm… historia_**

**_Leon: *serio* Buenos Días alumnos_**

**_Clase: buenos días maestro_**

**_Leon: -parecen niños de preescolar contestando así ¬¬- *serio* bueno, me sorprende, todos hicieron unos buenos trabajos, tanto así que la calificación más alta fue la del joven Nivans con 9_**

**_Jill: *sorprendida* -voltee a ver a Piers y me miro con una cara de felicidad, se ponía contento cuando me ganaba en algo, eso me causaba risa-_**

**_Leon: *serio* pasare todos los trabajos a… -tome un trabajo al azar, ¿Jill?- a la señorita Valentine, para que los entregue, por favor pase por ellos_**

**_Jill: *nerviosa* -bueno, me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí al escritorio para recoger los trabajos, y empecé a dárselos a mis compañeros-_**

**_Leon: *serio* -me senté en mi silla- por favor hagan una línea del tiempo de los sucesos más importantes entre el año 2000 hasta la actualidad –vi que todos empezaron a sacar su libro de historia- *riendo* les aseguro que nada de eso viene en su libro_**

**_Piers: *dudoso* -lo mire con mala cara- ¿Cómo esta tan seguro?_**

**_Leon: *serio* -me levante de mi asiento y camine hacia donde estaba Piers- ya leí el libro y con una vez que me lo hice recuerdo el contenido que viene, y ninguno de los sucesos que yo requiero están ahí_**

**_Ashley: *preocupada* ¿entonces como le haremos para realizar la actividad?_**

**_León: *serio* -se nota que no les gusta pensar, fui a mi lugar y solo tome asiento- señorita Graham, es su problema no el mío, pueden ayudarse entre todos para hacerlos, con que su línea tenga 10 acontecimientos me conformo, pero no la valdré si por lo menos 8 son los que yo quiero_**

**_Jill: *preocupada* -se ve que es malo, después de entregar los trabajos me senté-_**

**_Leon: *serio* yo que ustedes me apuraba, si ese timbre suena después de que ustedes terminen, no recogeré su trabajo y automáticamente es 0_**

**_(Alguien toca la puerta)_**

**_Leon: -me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí- *sorprendido* ¿tu?_**

**_****: -me alegre al ver a Leon, se veía muy bien, ya tenía tres años de no verlo- Buenos días maestro Kennedy_**

**_Leon: *serio* -no podía creer que él estuviera frente a mí, tres años de no verlo- buenos días maestro Redfield_**

**_Chris: *alegre* me preguntaba ¿puede permitirme a una alumna?_**

**_León: *serio* claro ¿a quién?_**

**_Piers: *susurrando* tengo una_**

**_Jill: *susurrando* puedes poner otra_**

**_Piers: *susurrando* ¿cuál?_**

**_Jill: *susurrando* la de…_**

**_Chris: -saque un papel de mi bolsillo- mmm… Jill Valentine_**

**_León: *serio* mmm… claro –vi a Jill- señorita Valentine, pase con el maestro Redfield por favor_**

**_Jill: *seria* -me levante y salí del salón-_**

**_Chris: *alegre* -era realmente linda, bueno a lo que venias- buenos días señorita Valentine_**

**_Jill: *amable* -el maestro radiaba pura alegría, en segundos todo mi estrés desapareció- buenos días maestro Redfield_**

**_Chris: *alegre* la maestra Wong me hablo mucho de usted, dijo que era su asistente_**

**_Jill: -¿Wong?- la maestra Ada, si yo era sus asistente –ella era muy amable conmigo, la ayudaba en sus planes de clase, en revisar trabajos, hasta en elaborar algunas clases para que ella las expusiera en el salón-_**

**_Chris: *sonriendo* bueno me comento que usted tenia apuntes de sus clases y cosas que le ayudaban en la materia –si voy a dar clases aquí debo especializarme en la materia-_**

**_Jill: *pensativa* si yo los tengo, los necesita ¿verdad?_**

**_Chris: *alegre* si ¿me las podría pasar?_**

**_Jill: -como decirle que no, ha alguien que es amable y guapo- claro, pero las tengo en el celular_**

**_Chris: ah, bueno pase el archivo a mi celular –saque mi celular del mi bolsillo- tome_**

**_Jill: *contenta* -tome su celular, pase los archivos por una aplicación llamada Génesis, los archivos se pasaron de volada, ya solo cheque si se podía abrir y si- aquí tiene, ahí está todo, o por lo menos la gran mayoría_**

**_Chris: *feliz* gracias señorita Valentine, la veré mas tarde en la clase de Matemáticas, seré maestro sustituto mientras encuentran a alguien quien reemplace a Ada_**

**_Jill: *sorprendida* está bien maestro_**

**_(Suena el timbre)_**

**_León: -Salí del salón y vi a Jill platicando con Chris- señorita Valentine, mañana me entrega su trabajo_**

**_Jill: *feliz* -vi a Leon, se veía más estresado que yo hace unos momentos- claro maestro Kennedy_**

**_Leon: -desde aquello que no veía a Chris, el era mi capitán- que tenga un buen día maestro Redfield_**

**_Chris: *amable* igualmente maestro Kennedy_**

**_Jill: *curiosa* ¿el maestro Kennedy siempre es así?_**

**_Chris: no, solo cuando está trabajando, lo conozco desde hace mucho, es normal que sea así –bueno después de aquello no sabría si cambio o no-_**

**_Jill: oh ya veo _**

**_Chris: *preocupado* pase al salón, su próximo maestro no tarda en venir_**

**_Jill: espere_**

**_(Suena el timbre)_**

**_Jill: dos minutos después suena el timbre del receso_**

**_Leon: -veía a Jill y a Chris de lejos, de que tanto hablaran-_**

**_Chris: bueno, ¿le molesta si le invito un café? Sirve que me cuenta un poco sobre como ayudaba a la maestra Wong_**

**_Jill: *alegre* -pero… no lo creo- claro_**

**_Chris: *contento* bueno después de usted_**

**_Leon: -¿A dónde irán?-_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Que sera lo que paso hace tres años con Leon y Chris...<em>**

**_Comenten que eso ayuda a mejor :), abrazos para todos, nos leemos luego n.n_**


	4. Capitulo 4- Recuerdos Del Pasado

Hola, muy buenas...

Nuevo capitulo, cada 3 días subiré capítulos :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son de Capcom..<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Recuerdos Del Pasado<em>**

**_Chris: -me acerque a Jill a una banca que estaba en el parque a unas cuantas calles de la preparatoria, el clima era muy cálido; fui por unos cafés a la cafetería de enfrente- *amable* toma Jill_**

**_Jill: -agarre el vaso con café, estaba tibio, ni caliente ni frió, tibio, justo como me gusta, le di un sorbo al café- gracias maestro Redfield_**

**_Chris: -la mire con una liviana sonrisa y reí un poco- solo dime Chris_**

**_Jill: *entusiasmada* ¡Entonces eres tu!_**

**_Chris: -esta mujer me asusta, si dice B.S.A.A. estoy frito- ¿de que hablas?_**

**_Jill: -estaba muy feliz, tenia a un lado mio a uno de los fundadores de la B.S.A.A.- Eres Christopher Redfield, uno de los 10 fundadores de la B.S.A.A. ¡Estoy segura!_**

**_Chris: -estaba asustado esta mujer sabe todo de mi, ademas desde que tenia 7 años que no me decían Christopher- Bueno, si... lo soy_**

**_Jill: *seria* entonces no vienes a dar clases ¿verdad?_**

**_Chris: -la mire con una cara de asustado, esta mujer me descubrió en menos de un segundo- *serio* entre menos sepas Jill, mejor_**

**_Jill: -creo que lo descubrí, mejor me quedo callada- esta bien Chris, lo siento por descubrirte... *nerviosa* digo por si te moleste con algo que dije jeje _**

**_Chris: -jaja hay esta mujer es una risa, seria un excelente miembro en las operaciones especiales de la B.S.A.A.- *sonriendo* no te preocupes Jill_**

**_Jill: puedo preguntar... -no debo acelerarme con lo de Raccon City- ¿De que conoces a Leon?_**

**_Chris: *feliz* bueno -vi como me veía con _****_atención, parecía que quería saber todo sobre Leon- lo conoci en su primer dia de trabajo en Raccon City... también...fue el su el prometido de mi hermana_**

**_Jill: ¿Fue? ¿se separaron? ¿o que sucedió?_**

**_Chris: *triste* no_**

**_(Suena el timbre)_**

**_Piers: -entre al salón, Jill me abandono, es con la única persona con quien paso el receso, escuche la voz de Jill, me asome por la puerta-_**

**_Chris: -como dije, Jill es una risa, es tierna y linda a la vez- Fue un gusto pasar este tiempo de descanso contigo Jill_**

**_Jill: *sonriendo* igualmente Chris -me acerque un poco a el, y le susurre al oído- no te preocupes, no diré nada-_**

**_Chris: -no se porque pero me sonroje, ademas nadie me había susurrado algo al oído-_**

**_Jill: -le regale una linda sonrisa y me fui al salón, estaba tan feliz, y a la vez algo triste por lo de Chris, entonces vi a Piers frente a mi con una cara de pocos amigos- ¿Piers?  
><em>**

**_Piers: puedo saber ¿porque no me avisaste que te irías con el? _**

**_Jill: -estaba asustada, Piers se veía realmente furioso- *riendo* Piers tranquilizate -vi que todos se empezaron a sentar-_**

**_****: señorita Valentine y joven Piers si no quieren que los saque a patadas del aula, siéntense de una vez-_**

**_Piers y Jill al unisono: *asustados* ¡si maestra Birkin!_**

**_Séptima hora, clase de Matemáticas..._**

**_Chris: -estaba sentado en mi silla con los brazos apoyados en el escritorio, esto de ser maestro no se me da nada mal... estaba suspirando, tenia años de no ver a Leon, tres para ser exacto desde lo que le paso a Claire..._**

**_¨Jill: *confundida* ¿entonces? -me miro algo triste ¿que había sucedido para que de estar feliz, pasara a estar triste-_**

**_Chris: *triste* mi hermana... bueno, Claire murió el día de su boda -la imágenes de ese día devastador volvieron a mi mente, los gritos, sonidos, mi hermana infectada con un virus demasiado extraño, no se porque le hicieron eso... las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, tenia tanto de no llorar- ella era todo lo que tenia en este mundo_**

**_Jill: -me sentí muy mal, me acerque a el, puse mi mano izquierda sobre su mejilla, y con mi mano derecha limpie sus lagrimas- *sonriendo* no te preocupes Chris, ahora me tienes a mi_**

**_Chris: -la mire, esa cálida sonrisa y esas palabras me hicieron sentir mucho mejor, me acerque a ella y la abrace-¨_**

**_Tenia tanto de no hablar con alguien sobre lo sucedido con Claire-_**

**_****: maestro Redfield_**

**_Chris: -escuche una voz tierna y dulce que me hablaba, mire hacia arriba y ahí estaba, era tan linda, con esos azules tan profundos y lindos- *sonrojado* lo lamento señorita Valentine -tome la libreta de Jill, revise su trabajo, todo estaba perfecto, al parecer ayudar a la maestra Wong le ayudo a mejorar- aquí tiene -me regalo una linda sonrisa y se fue a sentar, sera mi imaginación o ¿me estoy enamorando?-_**

* * *

><p>Perdón si los confundí, pero Chris al final esta pensando y lo que aparece en ¨¨ es el recuerdo de la platica que tuvo que Jill, en unos capítulos mas detallare lo de la mutacion de Claire Redfield.<p>

Comenten, eso ayuda a mejor :), abrazos para todos, nos leemos luego n.n


	5. Capitulo 5- Los Nuevos Reclutas

Hola, muy buenas...

Perdón por no a ver actualizado el Domingo, hubo un problema, no se que paso, no me dejaba acceder a mi cuenta y apenas hoy pude entrar, no se que paso, de veras lo siento mucho, mmm... disfrutad este capitulo, mañana subire el 5to episodio, así que no se preocupen :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son de Capcom..<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 4.- Los Nuevos Reclutas<em>**

**_Piers: -estaba manejando, estaba preocupado, veníamos tan callados, Jill estaba terminando la línea del tiempo que el maestro Kennedy nos encargo- Jill…_**

**_Jill: -termine el trabajo, puse la libreta en la mochila y me acomode en el asiento, voltee a verlo- ¿Qué pasa Piers?_**

**_Piers: *nervioso* lamento a ver armado una escena en el salón, sabes… que eres mi mejor amiga… solo… lo siento mucho_**

**_Jill: -solté una carcajada, y después sonreí un poco- lo lamento, jeje, no te preocupes por eso, ya paso_**

**_Piers: -solo suspire, todos piensan que entre Jill y yo hay algo pero no, además ellas… no son mi tipo-_**

**_(Suena un celular) _**

**_Jill: mmm… -saque mi celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón y conteste- diga_**

**_****: *Apresurada* Soy Hannigan, señorita Jill Valentine necesito que usted y el joven Piers Nivans, los necesito aquí en la B.S.A.A. (se corta la llamada)_**

**_Jill: -guarde mi celular y mire a Piers algo extrañada- cambia el curso Piers… vamos a la B.S.A.A._**

**_Leon: ah… extrañaba este lugar –tantos años de no pisar este lugar, se siente mejor estar aquí-_**

**_Piers: -estábamos en una sala de conferencias, estaba oscuro, estaba en una silla demasiado cómoda-_**

**_Hannigan: -entre a la habitación y encendí las luces- *feliz* vaya, llegaron rápido, quiero decirles que son miembros oficiales de la B.S.A.A…. Bienvenidos cadetes_**

**_Jill: -me sorprendí, tanto así que me levante de la silla- ¡¿lo dices enserio?!_**

**_Hannigan: *contenta* claro, ya hasta han sido asignados a una misión_**

**_Chris: *serio* Misión Albert Wesker_**

**_Leon: -estaba sentado, Chris estaba de pie, puso el informe sobre la mesa- ¿Wesker? Pensé que estaba muerto_**

**_Chris: -suspire, caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación- todos pensamos eso Leon… el caso es que, él fue el creador del virus-C, aunque solo se ha visto una vez en acción sabemos que es poderoso_**

**_Leon: -estaba extrañado, no sabía que decir, vi a Chris con una cara interrogativa- ¿sabemos?_**

**_Chris: *serio* si… fue el mismo virus que se uso para… *suspirando* para infectar a Claire_**

**_Leon: -golpe la mesa con rabia, ese cabronazo, pero ¿Qué ganaba con infectarla?-_**

**_Chris: *serio* se rumorea que está en la creación de un virus conocido como Uroboros, no se tiene mucho que decir, puesto que nunca se ha visto en acción_**

**_Leon: *pensativo* ¿y el equipo?_**

**_Chris: tu, yo, Sherry, Rebecca y dos cadetes más_**

**_Leon: ¿quiénes?_**

**_Hannigan: *alegre* yo responderé eso_**

**_Leon: -estaba sorprendido, años de no verla, ella siempre nos ayudaba a Chris y a mi en las misiones-_**

**_Hannigan: señores… les presento a los nuevos cadetes, Jill Valentine y Piers Nivans_**

**_Chris: -me sobresalte, ¿Jill? No podía creerlo-_**

**_Leon: *sorprendido* ¿Jill? ¿Piers?_**

**_Jill: ¿Leon?_**

**_Piers: ¿que pasa aqui? ustedes..._**

**_Chris: *serio* mmm... luego arreglamos las cosas, Hannigan, imagino que ya los informaste sobre el caso ¿verdad?_**

**_Hannigan: asi es -estaba un poco confundida, todos se conocian pero ¿de donde?-_**

**_Chris: *serio* muy bien, los quiero mañana a todos aqui, ustedes dos cadetes, estaran en entrenamientos, como todos nosotros... sera una semana dificil..._**

* * *

><p>Perdon, ya se que el capitulo esta un poquito corto, pero es porque el siguiente estara mas largo, aunque los aburrira porque solo sera un informe sobre los entrenamientos y cosillas de la semana<p>

Comenten, eso ayuda a mejor :), si tienen alguna duda haganmela saber, abrazos para todos, nos leemos luego n.n


	6. Capitulo 6- Días De Entrenamiento

Muy buenas :)

!Nuevo capitulo¡ XD, cuando diga que voy a actualizar no me hagan caso porque no lo haré XD, lo lamento soy gamer por eso me distraigo tanto... buano, ya en el próximo capitulo la misión de Albert Wesker :3

Que disfruteis el capitulo

* * *

><p>Aquí informando el capitán Chris Redfield<p>

1 de Octubre del 2014

Hoy los cadetes empezaron con el entrenamiento… Leon como siempre, demostró su destreza y agilidad, parece que ha mejorado en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y sigue mejorando su habilidad con el cuchillo.

Sherry entreno con Jill, tiro al objetivo, ambas mejoraron su puntería, pero Jill… es excelente manejando el rifle, podría ser francotiradora.

Piers entreno en el gimnasio, hizo algo de resistencia física y corrió por nos minutos en la pista del campo, al poco rato practico con Leon combate con armas.

Rebecca paso el día en el laboratorio, creando vacunas y realizando experimentos.

Yo no estuve de flojo, hice resistencia, practique puntería con una escopeta y un rato después practique algunas acrobacias con Jill –no como las del circo no piensen que somos acróbatas-

2 de Octubre del 2014

Se continúo con el entrenamiento… Puse a todo el equipo a correr en la pista por media hora –si lose, algo exagerado de mi parte, de todas formas me puse a correr con ellos, obviamente cada 5 minutos abría un descanso- Leon iba corriendo a un lado mío, Jill y Piers no estaban tan lejos de nosotros, Sherry estaba a punto de alcanzar a Jill y Piers, pero Rebecca, estaba exhausta, tuve que dejarla descansar porque ya casi se desmayaba, necesito que entre más, debo tener a todo el equipo en forma.

3 de Octubre del 2014

Mientras Rebecca investigaba algunas plantas en el laboratorio, decidí que en parejas hicieran ''roba la bandera'' –lose un nombre súper original- el primer equipo estaba conformado por Jill y Leon, el segundo por Sherry y Piers, en esta ocasión el equipo 2 tendría que proteger su bandera del equipo 1, Jill estaba escondida detrás de un árbol y Leon un poco más cerca de Sherry y Piers estaba detrás de otro –perdón si no lo mencione pero estábamos en campo abierto- Jill disparo muy cerca de Piers, Sherry le hizo una señal para que fuera a investigar, Leon aprovecho el momento para atacar a Sherry por detrás, pero Piers se percato de eso y le disparo a Leon, obvio este esquivo las balas, entonces Sherry y Piers atacaron a Leon, el aprovecho para distraerlos… mientras tanto, Jill sabía que debía aprovechar, salió de su escondite y fue por la bandera, soné un silbato, Sherry y Piers sabían que habían fracasado.

4 de Octubre del 2014

Dos días solamente faltaban para la misión, espero que todo resulte bien, Jill y Piers no han descuidado sus deberes en la preparatoria Umbrella, pf… quién lo diría, esos dos estudiando en esa porquería de institución, si supieran que se les culpo por el accidente de Raccon City, pero lograron convencer a todos que había ocurrido un accidente en unos de los reactores nucleares… nos ha llegado información sobre que debajo de la institución esta un laboratorio secreto, por eso estoy de encubierto como maestro, aunque Sherry entro primero hace más de un año para recopilar información, aunque ya me desvié mucho del tema. Hoy no hubo entrenamiento, según el pronóstico los próximos días serán de lluvia, si todo es cierto la lluvia servirá para probar si los cadetes pueden enfrentarse a los enemigos aun en esas condiciones.

5 de Octubre del 2014

La lluvia es demasiado fuerte, me estoy arriesgando demasiado, en fin, se formaron equipos de tres personas, el equipo uno conformado por Jill, Piers y Sherry, mientras que el equipo dos se conformo por Leon, Rebecca y yo, la misión, el primer equipo en llegar a la bandera ganaba, las reglas demasiado simples, todo era válido, desde confrontaciones cuerpo a cuerpo hasta granadas eléctricas, esto se puso demasiado interesante… hasta que…

-Jill vete yo te cubro –dijo Piers serio, corrí hacia la bandera, estaba demasiado cansada, de pronto sentí como algo se abalanzo sobre mi y caímos al piso, era mi capitán- Rápido Leon, ¿Qué estas esperando? –dijo Chris ya muy cansado, había recibido una granada eléctrica por parte de Sherry, me levante del piso, que en realidad ya era lodo y trate de correr pero Chris me tomo de la pierna y volví a caer- ¿A dónde vas? –dijo Chris, se puso sobre mi y trato de atarme las manos, estaba demasiado exhausta para quitármelo de encima, alcance su cuchillo y le hice una pequeña cortada en la mejilla, el se quito, me levante, busque a Leon, estaba peleando contra Piers, corrí hacia donde ellos y tire al suelo a Leon- ¡Piers es tu turno corre! –me obedeció y corrió hacia la bandera, Leon me empujo y se levanto del piso, tendría que pelear contra él, era demasiado ágil con el cuchillo, mínimo me haría unas 4 cortadas o más, esquive todos sus ataques, lance una patada y el cuchillo salió volando, los dos estábamos cansados hasta que- ¡El equipo uno gana! –grito uno de los soldados que estaba vigilando el entrenamiento, me acerque a Piers y a Sherry y nos dimos un abrazo- Jill, a la próxima mejor golpéame –dijo Chris algo enfadado, deje de abrazar a los chicos y abrace al capitán- lo lamento –no sé porque lo hice, entonces él me abrazo también, ya solo faltaba un beso bajo la lluvia para que el momento fuera mágico-

* * *

><p>Espero que os alla gustado este capitulo, comenten que eso me ayuda para seguir mejorando, si tienen alguna duda o pregunta haganmelo saber, nos leemos luego :)<p> 


	7. Capitulo 7- Bienvenidos Al Infierno

MMM... Muy buenas XD

Por fin actualizo despues de tanto, lo siento, examenes, estudio, creo que entienden n.n, ya se muy cortito pero es porque quiero subir mas esta semana, espero poder u.u...

Que disfruteis el capitulo

* * *

><p>¡Anda dispara! –Me decía con lagrimas en los ojos, no podía hacerlo- ¡NO TE VOY A QUITAR LA VIDA! –mi arma estaba sujetada por su mano, sabía que quería que lo hiciera-<p>

Unas horas antes… Perspectiva de Jill

-estábamos fuera de las instalaciones de Umbrella, no lo podía creer, y pensar que hemos estudiado en sus escuelas desde que éramos unos críos, Chris se veía nervioso, no podía decir nada porque yo también lo estaba, además… no podía verlo a la cara por esa cicatriz. Se acerco a todo el equipo- Muy bien, esta es nuestra primera misión como equipo, necesitamos entrar y buscar pruebas que nos ayuden a desenmascarar a Umbrella y nos den pistas sobre el paradero de Wesker… -su actitud era demasiado seria, puso su mano derecha en la frente y luego la paso sobre su cabello, se le desacomodo un poco pero eso no importaba- se que sonara como pésima idea pero, nos dividiremos en tres equipo, Piers vendrá conmigo, Sherry y Rebecca irán juntas y Leon estará con Jill, esto lo haremos para cubrir mas territorio, si necesitan ayuda usen las radios para comunicarse, les deseo la mejor suerte soldados, vamos hacia allá… ha Jill ven un momento –demonios debió notar que no lo quería mirar, espero que no sea eso- Jill –se acerco a mí y me susurro al oído- no te sientas mal por la herida –ese hombre a pesar de decirme algo tan simple y normal hizo que me sintiera más tranquila, me aleje, di la media vuelta, me acerque a Leon , todos se estaban preparando, armas, municiones, granadas, todo lo que pudiéramos llevar, a claro, medicina, eran unas pastillas que parecían dulces era algo raro. Todos entramos a las instalaciones, estaban hechas una mierda, sangre por doquier, cadáveres demasiados pálidos, cables y computadores destrozados, había tres caminos, nosotros tomamos el camino de en medio, Piers y Chris el izquierdo, Rebecca y Sherry el derecho. Cada vez que avanzábamos había más cadáveres y más sangre, nunca pensé ver tantas partes humanas dispersadas en un mismo pasillo, entramos a una habitación, era un laboratorio, los computadores estaban destrozados, no podía creer todo lo que estaba viendo, vi a un hombre que venía acercándose a mí, por instinto corrí en su ayuda- señor ¿se encuentra bien? Diga algo –entonces se abalanzo contra mí, por suerte Leon estaba cerca mío y me lo quito de encima y ya eso lejos de mí, Leon le disparo en la cabeza- ¿Pero qué carajo fue eso? –estaba asustada, y me puse algo pálida, Leon me tomo de los hombros, me acerco a él y susurrando me dijo- NO CONFÍES EN NADIE, SOLO EN CHRIS, PIERS, REBBECA, SHERRY Y EN MI, EN NADIE MAS ¿ENTENDIDO? –acepte con la cabeza, me puso algo mejor, e soltó y se puso delante de mi- ah y una cosa más… dispara a la cabeza

* * *

><p>Espero que os alla gustado este capitulo, comenten que eso me ayuda para seguir mejorando, si tienen alguna duda o pregunta haganmelo saber, nos leemos luego :)<p> 


	8. Capitulo 8- La Perdida De Un Compañero

Muy buenas!

Aqui teneis el siguiente capitulo, dos seguiditos, así que ya hay mas que leer XD

Que lo disfruten :)

* * *

><p>Perspectiva de Chris…<p>

-Demonios, los zombies no paran de salir, están por doquier, tuve que explicarle a Piers que eran esas cosas y cuáles eran sus puntos débiles, estaba sacando información de una computadora semi-destrosada, Piers estaba vigilando la entrada, cuando de repente escuchamos un grito- ¿Capitán? –Dijo refiriéndose al grito- estamos demasiado lejos Piers, tal vez los otros equipos estén más cerca –escuchamos unos disparos, Piers se tranquilizo un poco, yo solo seguí investigando todo lo que tenía el computador-

Perspectiva de Jill…

Jill, sigue corriendo –dijo Leon quien venía detrás de mí, sentía que se me iba el aire, una horda de zombie nos embosco en el laboratorio, no sé ni cómo salimos de ahí, entre en una habitación, empecé a disparar para que no lo alcanzaran, Leon dio un salto y entro a la habitación, cerré la puerta y puse una silla para trabar la perrilla, eso nos haría ganar algo de tiempo- Mierda, ¿Cómo es que aparecieron tantos? –Dijo algo cansado, se veía muy agitado, después de levantarse se acerco a mí y me toco el hombro- ¿estás bien? –lo mire a los ojos algo cansada, tenía que recuperar aire- si estoy bien, vamos a proseguir –Leon acepto con la cabeza, había otra puerta, en cuanto cruce un vidrio bajo e hizo que Leon retrocediera, el hablaba desde la otra habitación pero no oía nada, saque la radio y me comunique con el- ¿estás bien? –se acerco un poco al vidrio- Si lo estoy –mire el sitio, había otra puerta- Detrás de ti hay una puerta, tal vez… -el volteo y después me miro- si está bien nos vemos en la entrada –Leon corto la comunicación y cruzo la puerta, ahora estaba por mi cuenta, empecé a caminar, espero encontrar la salida, el pasillo era demasiado largo sentía que nunca llegaría al final, entonces escuche un grito, no estaba tan lejos, corrí y cuando llegue al lugar, Rebecca estaba siendo atacada por una de esas cosas, dispare en la pierna, cayó al suelo, me acerque un poco y dispare a la cabeza, voltee a ver a Rebecca- demonios ¿estás bien? –Había sido mordida, la herida era demasiado profunda- no estoy bien, duele mucho –la mire, trate de cargarla pero no quiso- no puedes salvarme –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- debes matarme –me sorprendí al oír semejantes palabras salir de su boca- no lo hare, te sacare de aquí y te pondrán la cura –cada vez lloraba mas, no sabía porque- Jill, para el Virus-T no existe vacuna, debes matarme, no quiero ser como esas cosas… ¡Anda dispara! –Me decía con lagrimas en los ojos, no podía hacerlo- ¡NO TE VOY A QUITAR LA VIDA! –Saco mi arma, la puso en mi mano y la dirigió hacia su cabeza, sabía que quería que lo hiciera- Hazlo –estaba llorando, como podía matar a una persona- ¡NO PUEDO! –Sujeto mas fuerte mi arma, me miro a los ojos, estaba decidida a morir, pero no podía matarla, cerré los ojos- Fue un placer conocerte Jill –dispare el arma, su cráneo se perforo, mi arma ya no era prisionera de su mano, me seque unas lagrimas y seguí caminando.-

Perspectiva de Leon…

-Llegue a la entrada, no me costó mucho, Sherry estaba desmayada ahí, corrí hacia ella y la sujete en mis brazos, la cargue y la saque de este lugar- Leon… debo volver por Rebecca –se escuchaba muy preocupada- no lo harás, debes descansar, tal vez Chris, Piers o Jill la encuentren –ella se quedo dormida, se veía demasiado cansada, la subí en el camión de la B.S.A.A. y luego me dirigí a la entrada, ahí venían Chris y Piers, al verme corrieron hacia mi- ¿Dónde está Jill? –Pregunto Chris algo angustiado, y no pude responder pues ella venia saliendo de las instalaciones, Chris volteo y corrió hacia ella- ¿Qué te paso Jill? –pregunto Chris, ella estaba llorando- Rebecca… -todos nos paralizamos, nuestra primera misión y ya perdimos a un compañero-

* * *

><p>Espero que os alla gustado este capitulo, comenten que eso me ayuda para seguir mejorando, si tienen alguna duda o pregunta haganmelo saber, nos leemos luego :)<p> 


	9. Capitulo 9- Todo Va Mal

Muy buenas!

Nuevo Capitulo! Yei n.n

Que lo disfruten :)

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8.- Todo Va Mal<p>

Informe de la misión…

Fue un total fracaso, no hayamos nada que nos diera pistas sobre el paradero de Wesker, pero logramos recopilar datos sobre el virus progenitor y el virus-T, los científicos están trabajando en una vacuna. Perdimos a Rebecca Charper, no quiero perder a ningún miembro más de mi equipo.

3 meses después…

Perspectiva de Jill

-Me dirigía a la sala de tiro, estaba algo cansada, no había dormido bien en toda la noche, la tormenta que hubo no me dejo dormir. Ya estaba a punto de llegar cuando Leon se acerco a mi- Hola Jill ¿Cómo estás? –Pregunto muy alegre, se le veía muy confiado- estoy bien Leon, gracias preguntar –se veía algo nervioso, puso su mano detrás de su cabeza y después me miro- Jill… ¿Qué te parece si hoy vamos a cenar juntos? –lo mire algo triste Chris ya me lo había propuesto desde hace varios días, y después de tanto insistir acepte- Ya tengo planes hoy, sabes… -Me miro a los ojos, y solo sonrió, creo que ya sabía que saldría con alguien más- bueno, al menos lo intente, será a la próxima, nos vemos Jill

Perspectiva de Piers…

Y… ¿Qué tal va todo? –le pregunte a Chris mientras abrochaba las agujetas de mis botas- ¿todo de qué? –dijo algo confundido, el estaba duchándose mientras yo hacía mis preguntas entrometidas- No se haga Capitán… ya dígame como está yendo con Jill –Chris solo me miro algo enojado- Creo que Jill tenía razón, eres un chismoso Piers –yo solo solté la carcajada, lo que le dice Jill a Chris para que no me chisme nada- Solo un poco Capitán, pero venga dígame, quiero saber… -Chris salió de la regadera con una toalla tapándole de la cintura hacia abajo, se acerco a su casillero y saco su ropa- vez esto, es la ropa que me pondré para ver a Jill hoy, no tenemos nada estable si es lo que quieres saber Piers, y esta es nuestra primera cita, no te diré nada mas –me levante y puse mis manos detrás de mi cabeza- no se preocupe, con eso me conformo, que le vaya bien hoy en su cita

Perspectiva de Leon…

Muy buenas Capitán… ¿se va a casa tan temprano? –se veía muy elegante, traía una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro y unos zapatos negros también, se acerco a mí y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor- hoy hay partido sabes, quiero verlo tranquilamente desde mi sofá con algo de pizza y soda –se le veía contento radiaba demasiada felicidad diría yo, no creo que este feliz por ir a ver el partido, más bien saldrá con alguien- suena entretenido todo eso, le diría que si podía ver el partido con usted pero… ya sabe todavía me faltan algunas prácticas y ese tipo de cosas… -sonrió alegremente y se levanto de su asiento- ya me tengo que ir Leon, nos vemos mañana, tenemos que ver el nuevo caso, no llegues tarde –solo lo vi y reí un poco, se lo dice a quien siempre llega temprano, aunque sea un minuto antes pero para mí es temprano- hasta mañana Capitán –ya iba a cruzar la puerta cuando volteo a verme- por cierto Leon, no me digas Capitán, solo Chris por favor

Perspectiva de Jill…

-Estaba buscando la ropa que me pondría hoy para salir con Chris, un vestido no era lo mejor, además llamaría mucho la atención y no es lo mejor si quiero salir desapercibida de aquí, una blusa discreta color azul, mi color favorito y un pantalón blanco, tengo los tacones negros guardados en el casillero, me los pondré saliendo de la B.S.A.A. cerré el casillero y cuando voltee a ver a mi izquierda vi pasar a una mujer con una blusa roja de manga larga, un pantalón negro y unas botas, traía la toalla puesta y salir a perseguirla así no era una buena opción, me cambie lo más rápido que pude y salí tras ella, cuando llegue al laboratorio no había nadie, aquí es el único lugar al que dirige el pasillo, tal vez este escondida, no traía mi arma así que solo podría defenderme con los puños y piernas, entonces sentí un fuerte golpe en el cuello, caí al piso, me estaba quedando inconsciente, y vi a la mujer, tenía el cabello corto, no es posible- ¿Ada? –Alguien vestido de negro se acerco a ella- tráela, será útil –entonces quede inconsciente-

Perspectiva de Chris…

-Estaba en el restaurant esperando a Jill, llevaba media hora de retraso, no contestaba el celular, llame a la B.S.A.A. para preguntar por ella pero dijeron que se había ido, fue extraño que me contestara una mujer- Carajo Jill… ¿Dónde estas?

* * *

><p>¿Quien mas estaba con Ada cuando atacaron a Jill? XD pobresito de Chris, ah de pensar que lo dejo plantado...<p>

Comenten y si tienen dudas haganmelas saber... Buenas dias, tardes, noches, nos leemos luego :D


	10. Capitulo 10- Los Experimentos De Wesker

Muy buenas!

Nuevo Capitulo! Yei n.n

Que lo disfruten :)

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9.- Los Experimentos De Wesker<p>

Perspectiva de Ada…

-Pobre niña, nunca creí que Jill se metería a luchar contra el bioterrorismo, no sé el motivo por el cual Wesker se intereso tanto por encontrarla, salí de la habitación y fui a su despacho - Ya esta, como me dijiste, una dosis del Virus-T –solo sonrió malévolamente, algo tenía planeado, y no sabía que era, tal vez sea una trampa para Leon o para el mismo Christopher Redfield-

Perspectiva de Piers…

-Todo el equipo estaba en la sala de entrenamiento, yo me puse hacer algo de entrenamiento con Sherry, Leon estaba sentado en la banca pensativo, entonces llego Chris, se le veía enojado- ¿Dónde coño esta Jill? –enojado es poco, furioso, ¿Qué le hizo Jill?- no la hemos visto desde ayer –comento Sherry, era extraño yo ni siquiera la vi salir de aquí- Tiene razón, además yo no vi que se fuera, pensé que se había quedado a entrenar más tiempo por eso me fui sin revisar –Chris se sorprendió al oír eso de Leon, su cara cambio, de enojado paso a estar preocupado, salió corriendo, todos fuimos tras de él.-

Perspectiva de Jill…

Ah… mi cabeza ¿Dónde estoy? –trate de enderezarme pero estaba atada a la cama, no podía zafarme, alguien entro a la habitación, era el hombre de ayer- Veo que has despertado –dijo acercándose lentamente a mi- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí? –se sentó a un lado mío y toco mi rostro con sus manos- Tranquila, servirás para un fin útil, ya han pasado dos horas desde que te inyectaron el Virus-T y no presentas síntomas de fiebre, es realmente interesante -¿Qué había dicho? Me infecto con el virus, como demonios deje que pasara- Si el virus-T llega adaptarse a ti mis planes estarán yendo de maravilla, ahora te dejare dormir tranquilamente, regreso en dos horas más…

Perspectiva de Piers…

-¿Cómo demonios paso esto? Jill secuestrada por el mismo Wesker y por Ada Wong, era imposible, lograron infiltrarse a las instalaciones sin que nadie se diera cuenta de nada, Chris y Leon estaban furiosos, ese cabron había hecho de las suyas sin que ellos se percataran de nada- ¡Hay que hacer algo Chris! –le dijo Leon, todos íbamos tras de Chris, el no decía nada, solo pensaba. Pidió un permiso de autorización para ir tras Wesker, todos traíamos maletas con armas, balas, medicina, y… la cura del Virus-T, por fin los científicos lograron desarrollarla, nos subimos a una camioneta de la B.S.A.A. y Chris empezó a manejar, al parecer sabia donde estaba Wesker-

Perspectiva de Jill…

-Estaba anestesiada, en ratos despertaba, el hombre estaba haciendo algo conmigo, Ada traía un aparato rojo en la mano… después ya no lo tenía- la operación ha sido exitosa… no sabes lo que te espera… Chris –ya había despertado, tenia puesto un traje de batalla algo ajustado, además era azul, sentía un dolor en el pecho, estaba en una habitación, estaba sentada sobre la cama, fui al baño que estaba enseguida y me mire al espejo, mi pelo era rubio, y en el pecho tenía una cicatriz, era raro, ¿Qué me hizo ese hombre?- Jill, ven enseguida… -dijo una voz seria, era él, no fui a ningún lado, cerré la puerta con seguro, no podría entrar en la habitación o eso quería pensar yo- Jill, Jill, Jill… aun te resistes he, bueno eso lo podemos arreglar –no sé que hizo, pero todo el cuerpo me dolía, es como si me estuviera electrocutando, pero no se con que, el rompió la puerta y me sujeto del cuello- ¿Ahora obedecerás? –Me estaba asfixiando, no podía respirar, el me sujetaba cada vez más fuerte, entonces me tiro fuera del baño y caí al piso- ¡Aléjate de mi! –decía mientras retrocedía, saco un aparato y tecleo algunas cosas en el, entonces volví a sentir el dolor, era horrible, mi corazón, me dolía demasiado, sentía que me iba a morir, entonces paro, me sujeto del brazo, yo estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, me aventó a la cama, pensaba lo peor, debía poner resistencia, no dejaría que me hiciera nada, pero ya no me quedaban fuerzas, entonces caí desmayada-

* * *

><p>¿Que le va hacer Wesker a Jill? esperemos que nada malo XD<p>

Comenten y si tienen dudas haganmelas saber... Nos leemos luego


	11. Capitulo 11- Tras La Pista De Wesker

Muy buenas, tardes, noches!

Nuevo Capitulo! Primero que nada debo agradecer a Emili-MadelnHeaven, que siempre comenta aparte de cosas buenas sobre la novela, consejos para mejorarla, debo decir que si leo los comentarios, y aparir del siguiente capitulo iré publicándolos n.n. Sobre lo que me dijiste Emili lo de mas comas XD, see exagero mucho con eso, pero lo voy a tratar de solucionar, los diálogos, si los hago muy cor titos es por que no hay mucho que decir en esa parte, aunque en el siguiente créeme que hay mas diálogos que narración.

Buano basta de tanto escribir, aquí esta el capitulo que lo disfruten :)

* * *

><p>Perspectiva de Chris<p>

¡AH! ¡AHHHH! –Solo oía los gritos de Jill, no aguantaba más- ¡LEON! ¡CON UN DEMONIO! ¡QUIERES APURARTE! –No podía aguantar un segundo mas, Jill resiste-

4 meses antes… Perspectiva de Ada

-Recordé la llamada de Chris a la B.S.A.A.…

Wesker se había llevado a Jill, sería un largo viaje de aquí a África, el confía con que Chris no lo encontrara allá ni aunque tuviera toda la información del mundo para dar con él, estaba checando algunos papeles en la sala de seguridad, no había nada interesante, entonces el teléfono empezó a sonar, si no contestaba volverían a insistir- Bueno –trate de fingir un poco la voz- habla Chris Redfield, me gustaría saber si Jill Valentine se encuentra todavía ahí –Chris, ¿por qué tanto interés en Jill?, tendría que inventar alguna excusa- No señor, acaba de retirarse hace apenas unos minutos –se quedo callado, yo solo esperaba respuesta- Ok, gracias –colgó, se le escuchaba algo enojado, ¿Qué estará pasando entre Jill y Chris?...

Eso me hizo pensar, Wesker quería a Jill porque entre Chris y ella hay algo, seguro quiere que sufra, por más que Wesker le ofrecía unírsele Chris siempre rechazaba la oferta. Chris era como un hijo para Wesker, lo estimaba demasiado pero tenerlo en el bando de los buenos le da rabia y coraje, prefiere verlo muerto a que no esté haciendo equipo con el.-

Perspectiva de Chris…

Ahora escúchenme todos, Jill ha sido raptada por Albert Wesker y su cómplice Ada Wong, no sabemos que nos espera, pero puedo asegurar que se donde se encuentra el maldito –todos estaban prestándome atención, yo seguía conduciendo la camioneta de la B.S.A.A.- Y… ¿Dónde está? –pregunto Leon algo serio y confundido, ya habíamos llegado al aeropuerto apague la camioneta y vi por el retrovisor a todo mi equipo, no perdería a ninguno en esta misión, ni a Jill, así tenga que sacrificar mi vida por ellos- Esta en África –baje de la camioneta, todos los demás iban detrás de mí como ovejas siguiendo a un perro, Leon toco mi hombro y me detuvo- Espera… ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? –quite su mano de mi hombro y seguí avanzando, no diría nada mas hasta llegar a África-

Perspectiva de Jill…

-Estaba sentada a un lado de Wesker, me sentía bien con su compañía, había estado todo el día sola en la habitación, no sé porque me deja encerrada- Wesker… de momento me empieza a doler el pecho ¿sabes a que se deba? –el me vio, abrió un poco el cierre del traje y señalo la cicatriz que tenia- ¿Qué me paso? –roso su mano izquierda por mi mejilla derecha y me miro a la cara- es solo por una herida de bala, Redfield te la hizo cuando intentaste atacarlo, tuve que sacar la bala, por eso la cicatriz, pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que sanara –solo sonreí, ese descarado de Chris, y su equipo, Ada nos comento que venían rumbo a África, Wesker solo se molesto un poco por eso pero después sonrió como si estuviera planeando algo, le dio una muestra del virus Uroboros a Ada, no sé para qué, pero da igual, con tal de que Chris deje de molestar me conformo- ¿Tienes hambre? –Dijo Wesker con una voz cálida, parecía que detrás de tanta maldad había un lado bueno de el- si un poco –se levanto del sofá y uso su velocidad para ir a la cocina y volver con dos plato con espagueti, se sentó y me dio el plato- gracias Wesker –solo sonreí- te mereces algo mejor, pero de momento es lo que puedo darte –empezó a comer, se preocupaba por mí, eso era lindo, lástima que no puedo recordar más cosas vividas con el-

Perspectiva de Leon…

-Todos estaban dormidos, íbamos en un avión rumbo a África para buscar a Jill y de una vez por todas capturar a Wesker, el cabrón ha huido pero esta vez no; Claire, te extraño, hay algo en Jill que hace que te recuerde cada instante, ¿sera porque ella es igual de gentil y dulce que tu? ¿o porque Redfield la protege como lo hacia contigo?, recuerdo cuando solo con darte un abrazo Chris se enojaba y casi quería matarme, tu solo reías por como tu hermano me trataba, pero a mi me encantaba hacerte reír por eso siempre hacia enojar a Chris, cuando llego el momento en que por fin me acepto estaba feliz, por fin tu y yo podríamos salir y darnos nuestras muestras de cariño sin que el se enfadara, desde ese entonces el se volvió mi mejor amigo, pero aun me queda la duda ¿Por qué Wesker te mato? Y ahora ciento que se repite la historia, tiene capturada a Jill porque sabe que es importante para Chris, no voy a dejar que muera, no permitire que Chris pase por el mismo sufrimiento por el que pase yo cuando te perdí, traeré a Jill con vida así tenga que dar mi vida para salvarla, pero por el momento debo descansar, no sabemos lo que nos espera en Africa.-

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito n.n, recuerden que si tienen dudas hagan melas saber, yo las contestare con mucho gusto, les ha escrito Star Zuviri, nos leemos luego :)<p> 


	12. Capitulo 12- El Regalo De Wesker

Muy buenas, tardes, noches!

Nuevo Capitulo! y esta un poquito mas larguito n.n ... no se pero me ha gustado, y espero que a vosotros os guste también, les mando saluditos y disfrutad de este capitulo :D

* * *

><p>Capitulo 11.- El Regalo De Wesker<p>

-Estaba feliz, solo reía, Chris era tan amable y tierno, nuestra primera cita en el parque donde tomamos café por primera vez, el fue corriendo a los columpios y se sentó en uno- vamos Jill, empújame –yo solo reí, ese hombre hacia cualquier cosas para sacarme una sonrisa- ándale Jill, no seas aguafiestas -me acerque, y me puse detrás para empujarlo- vale Chris, pero después sigo yo ¿sí? –el solo sonreía, no podía creer que podía empujar a un hombre tan fuerte y musculoso como él, me sentía feliz, el entrenamiento a valido la pena, me he hecho más fuerte y ágil, he aprendido a usar diferentes tipos de armas, aparte tengo al mejor hombre enseñándome. Chris se levanto y se puso detrás de mí, al parecer seguía yo, solo me senté y deje que me columpiara- dime Jill… ¿Qué tanto haces en tus tiempos libres? –yo solo me quede pensando, no hacía mucho más que estar con Piers- si acaso solo salgo con Piers a comer o al cine, y eso todo, casi siempre es de quedarme encerrada en casa y ver películas o leer libros –el solo continuo columpiándome, mientras yo contemplaba mi alrededor, recordé cuando mi padre me llevaba a un bosque a las afueras de Raccon City, era hermoso, y más por un prado de rosas gigantesco, extraño ese lugar, me gustaría saber si fue destruido por la ''explosión'' causada por Umbrella, o sigue intacto- bueno –dejo de columpiarme y se sentó a un lado mío en uno de los columpios vacios- dime mas sobre ti, ¿Dónde naciste? ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Por qué te uniste a la B.S.A.A.? –Eran muchas preguntas, obvio todas con respuestas muy simples- primera, nací en Raccon City –el solo abrió los ojos, se sorprendió por lo que le dije- ¿Raccon City? Entonces eres superviviente de lo de Umbrella –yo solo acepte con la cabeza, y mire al cielo- ¿de qué color es el cielo? –el volteo hacia arriba, yo solo sonreí al ver que había mirado a ver el cielo- pues azul, supongo… ah vale, tu color favorito es el azul –me levante del columpio y me puse enfrente del, estire mis manos para que él las sujetara, las tomo e hice que se levantara, lo tenía tan cerca, con ganas de robarle un beso y evadir la última pregunta- me uní a la B.S.A.A. porque… -mire hacia abajo, como decirle que solo porque quería saber lo que había sucedido en Raccon City, entonces el puso su mano en mi mejilla- Si te incomoda no me lo digas… no te preocupes Jill –tome su mano que aun tocaba mi mejilla y lo vi a la cara, esos ojos tan brillos, el era tan tierno y comprensible, sabía que no me obligaría a decirle- No importa porque te uniste, lo importante es que me alegra que lo hayas hecho, porque por esa razón estas aquí conmigo –cerro sus ojos, no lo podía creer, cada vez tenía sus labios más cerca de los míos, yo cerré también mis ojos y acerque mis labios lo poco que faltaba para que se juntaran, un beso tierno y largo, no quería que se acabara, mi primer amor… Chris… ¿esto podía ser cierto?... Entonces desperté, había soñado con el desgraciado de Chris, o ¿había sido una clase de recuerdo?, no puedo contarle esto a Ada ni mucho menos a Wesker, maldita sea, ¿Por qué con Chris?, acaso el me gusta en secreto… pero que dices Jill, eso es absurdo, no, entre Chris y yo no habrá nada y se acabo. Mejor me doy un baño para olvidar esto.-

Perspectiva de Chris…

-Íbamos en una camioneta de la B.S.A.A., nos dirigíamos al pueblo de Kijuju, como siempre yo iba manejando, tenia de copiloto a Leon y atrás venían Sherry y Piers. ¿Por qué no le decía a Leon que manejara? Mmm… cierto, porque estrello una patrulla de la R.P.D. en Raccon City, al igual que casi estrella un tren tratando de escapar con Claire y Sherry de la ciudad, esos son buenos motivos para no dejarlo conducir. Nos informaron que tendríamos una compañera de la B.S.A.A. de África Occidental, nos comentaron que la conoceríamos en Kijuju, tengo un equipo al cual proteger, al saber Wesker que estamos aquí no dudara en hacer presencia o infectar el pueblo para deshacerse de nosotros. Llegamos por fin, ya estaba harto de manejar, 5 horas de trayecto, ya me hubiera muerto de no haber sido por Leon que me venía haciendo tema de conversación, todos bajamos de la camioneta con nuestras armas y con la mayor cantidad de munición, granados y medicina, el trayecto no sería fácil, entonces sentía que alguien se acerco a mí, pensé que era un miembro del equipo pero no era así- Bienvenido a África –me di la media vuelta y la vi, al parecer era la persona enviada de la B.S.A.A. de África Occidental- Mi nombre es Sheva Alomar –extendió su mano en muestra de saludo, el equipo se acerco a nosotros, devolví el saludo y me presente- Chris Redfield, y este es mi equipo, Leon Scott Kennedy, Sherry Birkin y Piers Nivans –sonrió un poco y retrocedió para ver mejor al equipo- es un honor, Capitán Redfield, bueno si no hay más que decir, venid conmigo compañeros –todos íbamos tras de ella, pero en eso me puse a pensar ¿compañera? Pensar que mi propia novia, a la mujer que debía proteger… la raptaron frente a mis narices, maldita sea, en eso alguien me toco el hombro, era Piers- ¿Se encuentra bien Capitán? –solo quería saber ¿Por qué a ella? Hubiera preferido que Wesker me diera la paliza de mi vida a que se la llevara con el- Si estoy bien cadete, prosigamos -Sheva era nuestra guía, ella conocía este pueblo mejor que nosotros, pero de repente, el pueblo parecía más un pueblo fantasma, no había nadie, no se escuchaban ruidos, solo nuestros pasos, esto no estaba bien, entonces una horda apareció delante de nosotros, eran personas del pueblo demasiado agresivas, todos sacamos las armas y empezamos a disparar, pero para sorpresa de nosotros nos estaban acorralando- ¡Todos buscad refugio, tenemos que salir de aquí! –dije algo apresurado, todos estábamos corriendo pero cada vez eran más, el maldito de Wesker infecto a estas personas, ya sabía que veníamos, ese bastardo, estábamos acorralados no lo lograríamos- ¡Capitán! Por ahí –dijo Nivans apuntando una salida, era nuestra oportunidad, todos corrimos pero el… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?- Piers muévete –el solo siguió disparando y haciendo ataques a esas personas, ¿se quería arriesgar?, Leon toco mi hombro- déjalo Chris –yo confiaba en que Nivans se las ingeniaría para escapar, todos corrimos a un edificio y cerramos las entradas y ventanas- ¿Y Piers? –pregunto Sherry angustiada- lo dejamos atrás, se arriesgo para que saliéramos con vida de ahí –Leon le dijo eso con seriedad, ella solo lo miro enojada, pero pensando que habíamos hecho lo ''correcto''… Solo espero verlo con vida de nuevo.-

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito n.n, recuerden que si tienen dudas hagan melas saber, yo las contestare con mucho gusto, les ha escrito Star Zuviri, nos leemos luego :)<p> 


	13. Capitulo 13- El Verdugo Del Pueblo

Capitulo 12.- El Verdugo Del Pueblo

-Estaba con Ada platicando de los sucesos de Raccon City, me comento que ahí conoció a Leon Scott Kennedy y a Claire Redfield. Me dijo que ella se infiltro a la ciudad para obtener pruebas del Virus C, y fue cuando se encontró con la sorpresa de que la ciudad estaba infectada por el Virus T. Dijo que salvo a Kennedy de un disparo de bala que recibió por protegerla, que hizo lo que pudo para sacar la bala y vendar la herida. También comento que le dio un beso y fingió su muerte, y que desde ese día no lo ha vuelto a ver, no sé porque esa historia me sonaba de algo. Unos minutos después llego Wesker con una sonrisa en el rostro, algo había hecho para estar tan feliz- Jill, ¿te gustaría ir a echar un vistazo a la ciudad? Seguro que encuentras a un equipo de la B.S.A.A. comandado por Chris –Ada se levanto algo enojada, no sé si Wesker lo decía de buena manera o quería que me pasara algo- ¿Por qué quieres que vaya ella? –Wesker volteo a mirarla, creo que se había enojado, en eso me levante, no quería que le hiciera algo a Ada- No te preocupes Ada, no importa el motivo por el que sea, voy a ir –Wesker sonrío de nuevo, algo tenía planeado-

30 minutos después… Perspectiva de Piers…

-Mi cabeza… me llevan arrastrando, malditos, solo me despiste un momento y me dieron un botellazo en la cabeza, mientras veía hacia arriba, y la tierra me iba ensuciando logre ver a alguien con una máscara como simulando un cuervo y con una… no sabría describirlo pero era negra, en fin, llegamos a algo que simulaba ser el centro de la ciudad, tenía las manos atadas y las piernas también, me cargaron hasta la cima de una construcción, en cuanto vi una soga pensé que me colgarían, pero en realidad eso no pasaría, vi a un ''gigante'' con una gran hacha, eso tenía pinta de verdugo, prefería la soga a que me cortaran la cabeza, me pusieron de rodillas y mirando al piso, no quería perder la cabeza, un hombre con un megáfono empezó hablar, no entendía ni un carajo de lo que decía, esperaba la muerte, estaba nervioso, así iba terminar, por lo menos me alegro de a ver ayudado al equipo a escapar, se que valió la pena arriesgarme, entonces el verdugo levanto el hacha, era mi fin-

Perspectiva de Chris…

-Habíamos avanzado demasiado, pero sentía que solo caminábamos en círculos ¿Cómo saldríamos de esta maldita ciudad? No hemos conseguido ni una sola pista de donde se puede encontrar el desgraciado de Wesker, llegamos a una casa, este sería un buen punto para descansar, entonces Sherry se acerco a una ventana- ¿Piers?-dijo preocupada, todos nos acercamos, en efecto era él, había una especie de verdugo a un lado de él- Esto no pinta bien Chris –comento Leon aun más preocupado que Sherry, maldita sea, me confié demasiado, el es excelente para escapar de situaciones desesperadas ¿Cómo demonios llego a esa situación?- Lo va a matar –el verdugo subió el hacha, le cortaría la cabeza- Sherry salió corriendo por la puerta y se acerco a un portón, todos íbamos detrás de ella, entonces alguien ataco al verdugo, con esa sola patada basto para que el retrocediera y tirara el hacha al suelo la cual partió a un aldeano a la mitad.-

Perspectiva de Jill…

¿Estás bien? –le pregunte al joven, ¿Por qué le salve la vida? Porque mi corazón me decía que lo conocía de algo, vi a Chris y al que parecía ser Leon detrás de un portón, tome al chico de los hombros, todos iban tras de Chris y los demás, mientras el verdugo lograba ponerse de pie, con el cuchillo desate las manos y pies del joven- ¿Por qué me ayudas? –lo mire y lo tome de la mano, lo llevaría a un lugar seguro mientras ellos se encargaban de Chris. Llegamos a un gran edificio, el portón estaba cerrado por fuera, no iríamos tan lejos ahora, pero no importaba, aquí podría encargarme el- lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿Por qué me ayudaste? –pregunto algo cansado, había un sofá y se sentó en el, vi su camisa él era miembro del equipo de Chris- porque ellos no lo iban hacer, pero que te quede claro que será la última vez –tenía una herida en la cabeza, al parecer tenia vidrios encajados, trate de sacarle los que pude- y… ¿Por qué el disfraz de cuervo? –tenía un vidrio demasiado encajado, lo saque con fuerza y salió, el solo se retorció del dolor- eso es para que no hagas tantas preguntas –el solo sonrío, se levanto y me miro- una última pregunta ¿eres aliada de Wesker? –acepte con cabeza, oí ruidos de afuera, creo que era Chris- una última cosa, cuídate el culo, porque la próxima vez no seré yo quien te salve –salí de ahí corriendo, ¿Quién era él? Algo me dice que lo conozco, pero ¿de dónde?-

Perspectiva de Sherry…

-entramos a un gran edificio y ahí estaba el, mirando hacia las escaleras- ¡Piers! –fui corriendo hacia a él y lo abrace- me alegro de que estés bien –el me devolvió el abrazo- no abría sobrevivido si no hubiera sido por esa mujer –Chris, Leon y Sheva estaban confundidos, y yo también, ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Por qué lo salvo?- Lo bueno es que sigues con vida Nivans –comento Chris- cierto Capitán, pero espero devolverle el favor a esa mujer, bueno sigamos avanzando –Piers subió las escaleras, fue al segundo piso, todos íbamos detrás del, después subió al tercer piso, fue hacia el balcón y vimos que eso se podría cruzar- creo que podríamos cruzar –dije al resto, Sheva se acerco a mi- voy contigo –Leon y Chris se pusieron en posición para ayudarnos a cruzar, corrimos hacia ellos, pusimos el pie izquierdo en sus manos y ellos nos impulsaron para lograr cruzar, al final una voltereta para caer sobre la espalda y quedar de pie, bajamos y nuestra sorpresa fue que nos acorralo una horda de aldeanos, Piers, Chris y Leon bajaron al segundo piso y con el rifle nos ayudaron, cuando limpiamos el lugar, salimos del edificio y abrimos el portón con un cuchillo, seguimos avanzando, pero sorpresa, un hombre con una moto sierra nos ataco, esto era el colmo-


	14. Capitulo 14- De La Muerte Nadie Se Salva

Capitulo 13.- De La Muerte No Escapa Cualquiera

-Llegue por fin. Había sido un día demasiado movido, pelear contra aldeanos y seguir la pista de Chris no era lo mío, Ada se acerco a mí, me quite la máscara y la caperuza la puse en el sofá-

-Así que has regresado –dijo mientras tomaba asiento y cruzaba sus piernas-

-Ha sido un día agotador, le salve la vida a un miembro de la B.S.A.A. -en cuanto escucho eso, me miro seriamente, sabía que había cometido un error, solo guardo silencio, pues Wesker había entrado en la habitación-

-Has regresado Jill, veo que te ha ido bien –tomo asiento a un lado de Ada- dame un informe de lo sucedido

-bueno –no iba a decir que le había salvado la vida a un miembro del equipo de Chris, Wesker me mataría, tome la máscara y la caperuza, tome asiento y puse las cosas sobre mis piernas- el equipo se encontró a un majini con motosierra, lograron eliminarlo, después se percataron que un helicóptero de la B.S.A.A. había sido derribado por unos cuantos kipepeo

-¿Sabes quién iba al mando del helicóptero? –pregunto Wesker algo serio, quería detalles de todo, apoyo sus codos sobre sus piernas y puso su mentón sobre las manos-

-Un tal Kirk, eso es todo lo que se… más tarde avanzaron hacia las minas, no pude seguirle unos cuantos majini me acorralaron eso hizo que me retrasara un poco… cuando di con ellos estaban enfrentándose contra popokarimu, lograron derrotarlo, ahora mismo deben de estar en camino a los pantanos –Wesker sonrió malévolamente, tenía planes para deshacerse de Chris y el resto de su equipo, saco una muestra del Virus Uroboros y se la dio a Ada, ella la tomo y se retiro de la habitación, yo solo mire al piso había salvado a Piers en vano… espera ¿Piers?-

Perspectiva de Sheva…

-iba disparando una torreta al igual que Chris, Sherry y Leon disparaban con un rifle cada uno, mientras Piers iba conduciendo, conseguimos el vehículo de la B.S.A.A. gracias al equipo Delta que mando la organización, ellos ahorita estaban luchando contra unos cuantos ''majini'' así dijo Josh que se llamaban, gracias al informe de infección que encontraron- ¡Sujétense! –dijo Piers, todos tomamos la posición adecuada para no salir heridos en una vuelta que daría Piers, los majini venían conduciendo motos, y nos atacaban con molotov, algunos otros venían en camiones disparando flechas con fuego, otro daño y nos harían añicos. En cuanto creímos que llevábamos la ventaja, Piers freno el vehículo, teníamos a unos majini y un camión enfrente, eso a todos nos dio una idea, disparamos al camión tratando de hacer que explotara y eso sucedió, Piers volvió a manejar pero la cosa no acababa aquí, seguían llegando majini en motos y en camiones, entonces Piers volvió a decir que nos sujetáramos estábamos cruzando el puente roto, eso hizo que al cruzarlo ya no nos siguieran los majini, por fin llegaríamos con Josh y lo ayudaríamos. Después de unos momentos llegamos al pueblo, había cadáveres por todos lados, habían derrotado al equipo Delta, Piers detuvo el vehículo y todos bajamos, estábamos desconcertados, que había pasado aquí, entonces el suelo empezó a temblar ¿un terremoto?- ¡Sheva cuidado! –mire hacia arriba y era un gigante, Leon logro evitar que me pisara ya que se abalanzo sobre mí y me quito de su camino. Todos nos posicionamos en lugares diferentes lo más rápido que pudimos, Chris y Leon usurarían las torretas, Piers, Sherry y yo dispararíamos con los rifles, el gigante trataba de atacar a Chris y a Leon pero ellos disparaban con las torretas en puntos vulnerables, entonces salieron algunos bichos del cuerpo del gigante-

Perspectiva de Leon…

¡Ahí Chris! ¡Ese es su punto débil! –Pero que mierda había creado Wesker, todos atacábamos a esas cosas que salían de su cuerpo- ¡Mierda, esta cosa se sobrecalentó! –dijo Chris enfurecido, saco la ametralladora y la utilizo mientras se enfriaba la torreta, la mía estaba a punto de sobrecalentarse, así que deje de disparar. Sheva, Sherry y Piers estaban en diferentes edificios de francotiradores, en cuanto las torretas se enfriaron volvimos a la acción; cuando por fin logramos deshacernos de los bichos, salió algo por la espalda del gigante, todos disparamos a eso y logramos destruirlo, el gigante solo se tambaleaba y de pronto cayó hacia el edificio donde estaba Piers, el edificio se hizo añicos- ¡No! –Chris salió corriendo pero enfrente del solo había escombros del edificio, no se veía el cuerpo de Piers. Me dirigí a él, al igual que Sherry y Sheva-

-¿Cómo es que sucedió esto? –Dijo Sherry enojada y preocupada, se veían lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos-

-No es culpa de nadie entendido –dije algo angustiado, no solo por Sherry que estaba llorando, sino también por Chris, pues Piers era el mejor amigo de Jill, y yo se que él lo estimaba mucho por eso-

-Quiero que me escuchen –dijo Chris serio, nos miro a todos algo furioso por lo sucedido- quiero que se marchen, continuare solo-

-me acerque a Chris y le di un puñetazo en la cara- ¡¿ESCUCHAS TAN SIQUIERA LO QUE DICES?! –me tranquilice y Chris solo me veía desconcertado-

-No quiero que nadie más muera Leon –empezaron a salir lagrimas de los ojos de Chris, Sherry se acerco a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo-

-No te preocupes capitán, nos iremos, vosotros dos podéis continuar –Sherry seguía abrazándolo, ella no quería que el sintiera que estaba solo, era su Capitán y obedecería sus ordenes al pie de la letra-

-Sheva se acerco a ella y la sujeto- vamos Sherry

-Solo veía como se iban ellas dos, mire a Chris, se veía muy mal, pero era porque quería encontrar a Jill y hacer pagar a Wesker por sus crímenes- Prometí que salvaría a Jill costase lo que costase… No voy abandonarte Chris -Dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a un bote que estaba cerca del rio, lo seguí, nos subimos, obvio él como piloto, y nos dirigimos a los pantanos.-


End file.
